Just Want You To Know
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: This is a little bit of a strange mix. If anyones seen BTVSOnce more with feeling then you will get the concept. For those who havent here it is.. On that special episode. when anyone had something with feeling or emotion to say they broke into song and s
1. Just Want You To Know

This is a little bit of a strange mix. If anyones seen BTVS-Once more with feeling then you will get the concept. For those who havent here it is.. On that special episode. when anyone had something with feeling or emotion to say they broke into song and so do they citizens of Llanview. Many Couples are involved.

The night was young...and so were they. The two young lovers were all over each other. They hadnt given into their passion for one another before because of the obstacles that had been in front of them. It had all seemed to be a blur. They remember how they had gotten there.

2 Days ago

10:00 p.m.

He had been working all night and it was only 10:00 pm. He wished she would realize that he could make her happier than his opponent could ever. But what if she didnt? He couldnt go back to living on the memory of his other lost love. She was dead and he couldn't bring her back no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't live in the memory of Jen. He didnt want her anymore, he only wanted the object of his affections now..Adriana Cramer. But if it was possible her mother Dorian probably hated him more than Duke Buchanan. Dorian never thought anyone was good enough for Adriana. Then again Dorian had her own love life problems, so maybe she wouldnt notice him trying to get Adriana. Yeah, Right who was he kidding he was in for it. Then in walked Adriana herself.

"Im looking for Rex Balsom?" asked Adriana to the waitress

The waitress told her he was lurking around.

She looked for him and finally found him hanging out in the corner.

"Adriana"

"Rex"

"What are you doing here"

"Looking for you"

"Why?"

"Well, I needed to talk to you"

"What for?"

"I needed to discuss "us" with you"

"But you made it clear that there wasnt any us"

"I know that. I wanted to tell you that i was sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I guess i lied to you and to Duke"

"What do you mean that you lied to Duke and I?"

"Im waiting for him to get here so i can tell you both"

"He's coming here?"

"Yes"

Duke enters

"Alright we can start the slaughter now"

"Whats this about Adriana"

"Just Listen to me Duke and You too Rex"

She goes on the stage and breaks out in song while looking at rex making it obvious this is for him and more for Duke to get the hint

She sings:

_Lookin' at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do  
Could protect me from you that night_

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me_

_I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
I Just want you to know_

_All the doors are closing, I try to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day  
The day you slipped away_

_And I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go (oh)  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say (yeah)  
I would do it all again  
I Just want you to know_

_That since I lost you  
I lost myself (oh)  
No I can't fake it  
There's no one else_

_I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say (I have to say, I)  
I would do it all again (do it all again)_

_I Just want you to know ('cause I can't fight it)  
That I've been fighting to let you go (oh)  
Some days I make it through (and then there's)  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe (yeah)  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say (but still I have to say)  
No, I would do it all again  
I Just want you to know_

The music ends and Rex is a little freaked out. He thinks this means she wants Boring Duke.

Adriana walks over to Rex and kisses him

"Just want you to know" she said

Duke realizes he isnt picked and starts singing...

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

_Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

Then he leaves

Adriana doesnt really care

They are going at it like bunnies


	2. These Words

John and Natalie are hanging out and there is a knock at the door

"I will get it" said Natalie volunteering to get the door

She answers it.

The door opens to reveal...Evangeline

She walks in

"Come right in" said Natalie irate.

"Who was it Natalie" said John

"It's me John" said Evangeline

"What do you want?"

"I have to tell you something"

"We are through talking; I don't want to hear any of it"

Then Evangeline breaks out into song and into an elaborate floor routine as Natalie watches

Evangeline begins the song:

These words are my own

Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh...

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?

She ends and sits down kind of in a ball with her dress folded under her.

John looks to Natalie with the kind of "I will end this once and for all look"

He starts to sing:

I gotta new life  
You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad  
How could a person like me care for you  
Why do I bother  
When you're not the one for me  
Oooo, is enough, enough

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign  
Life is demanding without understanding  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign  
No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong  
But where do you belong

Under the pale moon  
For so many years I've wondered who you are  
How can a person like you bring me joy  
Under the pale moon  
Where I see a lot of stars  
Is enough, enough

I saw the sign...

I saw the sign and it opened up my mind  
And I am happy now living without you  
I've left you, ooohhh  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign  
No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong

I saw the sign - I saw the sign - I saw the sign

Evangeline leaves Heartbroken and alone..(Dont worry she finds someone..who could it be lol Hint:Cris)

The pair were happy to be rid of Evangeline and her whining and lieing..

John looks into Natalie's eyes and just melts. She's beautiful. He has so many feelings but cant say them..so music starts:

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

Nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do nothin to prove and

It's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

Natalie returns a kiss and then sings out:

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
Cause in my heart, I know what this is

(Chorus)  
Hey now  
Hey now-  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got someone to love  
This is what dreams.. are made of

(Verse 2)  
Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You can search the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the oceans  
No, no, no  
Happiness is no mystery  
It's here and now, it's you and me

(Chorus)

(bridge)  
Open your eyes (this is what dreams are made of)  
Shout to the skies (this is what dreams are made of)

When I see you smilen' ,I go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everthings tecnicolor 

Hey now  
Hey now (hey hey hey)  
This is what dreams are made  
Hey now  
Hey now (hey hey hey)  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got someone to love  
This is what dreams...  
dreams  
This what dreams are made of  
Hey now hey now (hey hey hey)  
This is what dreams...   
are made of.

...Another helped couple...NEXT!

The Songs to the Lyrics are These Words(I Love you, I Love You)-Natasha Bedingfield, The Sign-Ace Of Base, You and Me-Lifehouse, and What dreams are made of-Lizzie McGuire.

I disclaim i just borrowed the lyrics they arent mine, if they were i would be rich.


End file.
